


Tevinter Silk

by dangerjess



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerjess/pseuds/dangerjess





	Tevinter Silk

The morning light streams into my room and lands square on my face. Letting out a groan I rub my eyes, not ready to start the day. We’ve spent the last few days traveling back to Skyhold after slaying the Northern Hunter dragon in Crestwood, which Bull was WAY too excited about. And it’s that excitement that has led me to where I am this morning: exhausted, and hung over. What the bloody hell did he make me drink last night? 

Rolling onto my side I see a small potion bottle and a little note attached, “Figured you’d need this. –C”. Oh Maker! Cullen saw me drunk!? I’ll never live this down. After trying far too hard to remember the events of last night, and if I did anything unbecoming of a lady, let alone the Inquisitor, I down the potion, bathe, and prepare to meet with Josephine. Thanks to Leiliana’s work these past couple of weeks we’ve have learned Corypheus’ next target: the Winter Palace in Orlais. Planning a covert siege while hung over was not on my to-do list for this day. I’d much rather spend it with Cullen. Sigh.

I wander out of my quarters to the War Room. Skyhold is really starting to look like a stronghold. Cobwebs have been swept away, rubble has been removed, and…is that…a throne? The red velvet looks quite comfortable, but the immense spikes emanating from the perimeter, are, well…a bit menacing. I guess it’s appropriate since Cullen is always quick to remind me that though I may be terrifying on the battlefield, head to toe in armor, glowing dagger in each hand, in person I’m as intimidating as a Nug.   
I push open the sturdy wooden doors and enter the War Room. I am greeted by Leiliana, who is in way too good of a mood this morning, “Good morning, Inquisitor. I trust you slept well?”.

“I’ll let you know when I wake up.” I reply, rubbing my eyes once again. I hear the door swing open and a familiar hand makes its way to the small of my back. I feel the pressure of his sword pommel on my side, and breathe in his intoxicating scent. Cullen. I’ve missed him so much. Seven days without him was seven days too long. 

“Good morning Inquisitor. Have a little too much fun last night, did we?” He whispers into my ear. The sound of his husky voice instantly bringing me out of my zombie-like state.

I turn into him, my arms linking around his chest, hugging him so tightly not even a rip in the fade could tear us apart. “I guess I did. Though not as much as I would have liked, seeing how I woke up in my knickers and without my Commander by my side.” 

He smirks. And I melt. “Well, your Commander wanted nothing more than to take his Inquisitor to bed after spending an entire week from her, but for what he had planned he needed her clear headed, not drunk on Qunari spirits.”

I stifle a laugh as I look into his honey-colored eyes. His gaze is so powerful, it’s as though he’s staring straight into my soul. I raise on my toes, parting my lips as my mouth meets his. Our mouths collide in a frenzy of passion. His tongue meets mine and press myself harder against him. As our kiss deepens I hear a polite cough followed by a familiar voice, “Ahem. Um, Inquisitor. May we get started with today’s agenda?” Poor Josephine. This is not the first time she’s caught Cullen and I…reuniting.

“Sorry Josie”, Cullen says as he smiles. I melt, Josephine just rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, Josephine, please begin.” I say stifling a giggle brought about as my Commader slaps my bum as he heads to his position at the war table.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine begins,” as you know, Corypheus plans to assassinate the Empress of Orlais. Unfortunately, our attempt to warn Empress Celene was thwarted. Celene’s death would leave Orlais in chaos and severely set back our current plans to defeat Corypheus. We must act now. ”

I nod. I really am trying to pay attention, but between this hangover from Bull, and Cullen standing so attentively across from me….his hand leaning casually on the hilt of his sword, and his armor shining in the morning sunlight it’s making things difficult. 

Josephine continues on, oblivious to the fact I am not quite all there this morning, “Therefore Inquisitor, Leiliana and suggest infiltrating the ball that will be held at the Winter Palace in a two weeks time, as guests of course, and fish out the assassin Corypheus has sent to do his bidding. What are your thoughts Inquisitor?”

“I assume you have already set up a cover story, and acquired us invitations to this grand ball?” I ask.

“Yes Inquisitor. Much to our luck, we received invitations to the ball from the Grand Duke.”, Leiliana replies.

“Inquisitor, this plan will work, so long as we can prep certain members of the Inquisition on how to act at such a prestigious event.” Josephine interjects.

“You mean the Iron Bull.” I say behind a slight chuckle. That Qunari is a great fighter, and a good friend, but his manners, well they could use some work.

“Alright then. Leiliana, I would like you do some more digging into this ball and those attending. We may be able to shorten the list of possible assassins prior to attending. Josephine, you my dear, are in charge of prepping everyone on the plan, and re-educating them on how to properly behave at an Orlesian ball. Good luck. Cullen, I need you to make sure everyone is up to par on their close quarters fighting. This will not be like the fights we have had before, out in the wild, with few innocents around. I want everyone fully aware of the environment we will be in and confident in their fighting skills. Alright, I think that is all. Dismissed.” Hmm… Maybe I’m getting the hand of this ‘Inquisitor’ thing after all. 

As Josephine and Leiliana leave the War Room, Cullen saunters over and wraps his hand in mine, leading me out. “Like a lock and key.” he mutters. I gaze upward into his eyes and smile. With everything appearing to crumble in Thedas, I somehow feel we are immune when our hands are entwined.

Cullen begins to lead me back to my chambers. I know what he wants, and I am more than happy to oblige him, but I need a few…things first. “Not yet.” I whisper. Cullen turns toward me with a very confused look on his face. He begins to say something, but I interrupt, “I just need to pick up a few things.” That did the trick. His lips curl upward into a devlish grin, “Don’t keep me waiting, my love.”

“Never.” I say as I meet his lips with a chaste kiss.

Now, for those items I need. Well, item. My fabulous Dorian kept going on and on this past week about these wonderful silk ribbons from Tevinter he would use when he was able to sneak away for some ‘alone time’ with his ‘friends’. I thanked the Maker when we were attacked by a group of Venatori before he got into too much detail. But it got me thinking, maybe they could be fun, if I can get Cullen to agree, or more than likely trick him into it. I make my way through Skyhold towards Dorian’s quarters, and I am just about to knock on the door when I hear some very odd grunts, a squeal, and then, is that? Yep, that’s smoke. I throw open the door thinking Dorian tried a new spell, and obviously failed. I stop dead in my tracks. Dorian’s naked frame is frantically attempting to put out the curtains he apparently set on fire. Why this doesn’t surprise me I don’t know. As I’m trying very hard not to laugh at my friend’s predicament I look around the room and find Bull. Naked. In Dorian’s bed, propped up on his elbows with a very satisfied and entertained look on his face. “Hey Boss” Bull says, completely calm, “looks like someone got a little too excited!”

“Inquisitor!” Dorian yells as he performs an ice spell in an effort to save whatever curtains have not yet been charred to a crisp. “I…I…Is there something you require of me?”

Averting my gaze from the naked bodies that appear to be growing by the numbers in this room, “I just came by to borrow one of your silk ribbons from Tevinter, for…research purposes.”

Bull and Dorian erupt into hysterical laughter. “Of course Boss, research. Good luck getting Cullen to go along with whatever plan is flitting about your brain.” Bull replies mid guffaw.

Dorian, still very much unclothed, rummages through an old trunk and emerges with a pair of beautiful yellow silk ribbons. Two feet long, and an inch and a half wide. “These will do just fine.” I think to myself, a smirk developing on my face.

“Well, it appears you have another engagement to get to and I, well, I need to –“

“He needs to get back over here if he knows what is good for him.” Bull interrupts Dorian.

“Yes, well I will leave you two to yourselves. Please try not to set Skyhold on fire again Dorian.” I say and head towards the door. 

“No promises Boss. Dorian, are you ready for round two? Don’t forget the safe word!” I hear Bull exclaim as I close the door. 

I rush back to my quarters, ribbons in hand, and throw open the door. For the second time in 15 minutes I am stopped in my tracks. There stands my Commander. His armor has been removed and replaced by rippling muscles from head to toe. My eyes start at his, beautiful and soulful. Then the fall slowly to his perfect torso, marred only by two scars: one jagged and recent on his left flank from the Battle at Kirkwall, the other short and precise down his ribs on the right side– a relic of the days when my Commander’s parrying skills were not as they are today. I continue my survey of his body down farther, when my eyes catch something that is not flesh. The leather of his sword belt is old and worn, a contrast to his youthful golden skin. His sword dangles to his left, his left hand propped on the hilt of his sword. Oh, he knows what he’s doing. My insides have turned to jelly, my legs quickly following.

“Does my Inquisitor like what she sees?” he says as he slowly makes his way over to me. I reach back and close my door, latching it shut with one hand, a feat that even impresses me.

As I make my way to my Commander, I ball the ribbons in my left hand, hoping someone hasn’t seen them yet. Cullen reaches out with his right hand and cups my face. I nuzzle into his palm. I’ve missed his touch. Though my eyes are closed I feel him move closer, and I move my lips towards him. My mouth parts and is invaded by his tongue in a kiss so full of passion it alone may send me over the edge. As he continues the assault on my mouth I gently guide us toward my bed until the back of his legs hit the edge. I rush to undo his sword belt, which not an easy task when you’re eyes are closed, and a certain appendage is making its presence known not two inches south of where you’re working. I hear his sword hit the floor, and pull away to get a look at my Commander in all his glory. He smirks, and grabbing my shirt, pulls me back in for more. Cullen grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head – still not noticing the ribbons I have tightly wadded in my hand - while I make quick work of my pants and boots. I step back, in nothing but my knickers, “Lay on the bed, Commander.” I demand. He licks his lips as he scoots back until he is up against the head board. I crawl onto the bed and make my way towards him.

“What does my Inquisitor have in her hand?” he asks. 

“That’s for me to know and you to soon find out.” I reply, grinning. He raises his left eyebrow, his face a mix of curiosity and approval. I straddle my Commander, “Are you ready?” I ask. He nods. 

“Alright then. Arms up please.”

Cullen looks at me quizzically, but does as I ask. I unclench my fist and slowly remove the two silk ribbons from their hiding place. A slight look of panic crosses my Commander’s face. All it takes is a little grind of my pelvis and a deep kiss to wipe it away. As I pull away from our kiss I stare into his eyes and whisper, “Trust me.” He gazes back and nods yet again.   
I reach for his right hand. Slowly I wrap the yellow ribbon around his wrist and fasten it to the wooden headboard of my bed. I trail a line of soft kisses down his forearm, over his biceps, across his gorgeous chest, and down his left arm. When I reach his left hand I repeat what I did with his right. Once finished I sit back on my heels, still straddling him, and admire my work.

“Do you like what you see?” he says with a smirk on his face. I grind my pelvis against his throbbing shaft, growing with each passing minute. 

“Do you like what you feel Commander?” I say as I scoot back and grab hold of his manhood and begin to slowly stroke it. His eyes close and his breath hitches. I think I hear a “Yes” escape his lips. I continue my stroking, slowly increasing the rhythm until he’s where I want him to be: hard and stiff, and ready to go. 

I let go of my Commander’s ‘sword’ and rise up to remove my panties and bra. Cullen gives me a look of “Why did you stop?!” until he sees me, naked and about ready to mount him, then a smile crosses his face.

I straddle him and lean forward attacking his lips with mine. I grind up and down his manhood and continue our passionate kiss until I know my body is ready for him. I pull away and reach back and grab him. I guide him into my sex and lower down slowly. Both of us stop breathing for a moment as I take him in to the hilt. Cullen pulls on the ribbons in an effort to reach out and touch me. “Ah ah ah” I say shaking my finger at him. “I’m in control today. You just sit back and enjoy the show”.

I lift myself up and come down again. I repeat this process steadily increasing the rhythm. I hear him moan in delight and see him straining against the ribbons. He really wants out. I speed up the pace, getting closer to the edge. “I’m close” I moan. 

I hear a growl and then a loud snap. I’m flipped onto my back in a second and before I can open my eyes to figure out what just happened, my hands are pinned behind my head, and a yellow ribbon dangles in front of my face and onto my chest. 

“You didn’t think a little Tevinter ribbon would keep me from taking control of the situation did you?” Cullen asks as he slams into me. Oh, that feels so good.

“I’m sorry Commander.” I yell as he pounds into me again. Oh I’m so close.  
He continues his pace, each thrust hitting me in just the right spot. At this rate I won’t last much longer.

“Cullen. Please.” I beg. 

“Is my Inquisitor ready to come? After that stunt you just pulled why should I let you?” He counters.

“Please. Commander. Please.” I beg again, I think. I’m not sure if the words even came out audibly that time. Oh god, please I need to come!

“Well, you did say please.” He says with that damn smirk on his face.

I feel is right hand run slowly between my breasts, and down my stomach, yellow ribbon in tow, until he reaches my sex. He gently circles my sensitive nub and that’s it. I’m sent flying off a cliff. Falling fast. My body shakes and bucks. He thrusts hard and deep one last time before I feel his release inside me. My muscles contracting around him as he quivers deep inside me.

After our breathing returns to normal, I feel him pull out of me and roll to my left, resting square on his back. The yellow ribbons still are attached to his wrist and follow him where ever he moves. He reaches his arm behind me and I curl into his nook. 

This is my favorite place in Thedas. Wrapped in my Commander’s arms, sweaty and smelling of sex. It’s here that the troubles of Corypheus and the mystery of my glowing mark melt away. And it’s just he and I. I lift my head from his chest and gaze up at my beautiful Cullen. His eyes are closed, and a small smile appears on his face. I lean forward and lay a soft kiss on his lips, “I love you.” I whisper, and lay head back onto his solid chest. 

“I know.” he replies back, kissing the top of my head, “I love you two.” I begin to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I never want to leave this place.


End file.
